Euh Bonjour, à nouveau
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Dernier des OS d'hommage. Un retour plus ou moins inattendu...


Euh… Bonjour, à nouveau

.

Severus Snape était allongé dans son lit à baldaquin, ses grandes narines s'agitaient sous la force de ses ronflements, tandis qu'Hermione Granger, imperturbable, était à ses côtés, tous deux couverts de draps de soie vert Serpentard. La chambre faiblement meublée ne contenait qu'un lit, une armoire à miroir, une grosse commode et une petite chaise de bois.

Visiblement, il donnait dans le Feng Shui. Ou alors, il n'aimait pas s'encombrer.

Il remua légèrement alors qu'une Présence emplissait la pièce. L'atmosphère était pensive et assez hésitante alors que l'intrus baissait son regard sur le duo endormi.

« Et voilà » murmura l'auteur comme pour raffermir sa volonté.

Ca n'allait pas être facile.

« Euh… Bonjour. Severus? Hermione? » tenta timidement la voix féminine et rauque.

Snape laissa échapper un ronflement grondant et se retourna, fronçant des sourcils. Hermione ne bougea pas.

« Severus? » appela à nouveau la voix, cette fois plus fort.

Soudainement, il s'assit, sortit sa baguette de sous son oreille et l'agita en tous sens, ses yeux noirs observant la pièce sous la faible lumière de la torche. Son corps nu et pâle était visible jusqu'à sa taille alors qu'il repoussait ses cheveux hors de sa vue. Une vue assez appétissante, en réalité.

« Révélez-vous » siffla-t-il, pensant jeter un sort d'attaque à rayon large.

Bien sûr, la propriétaire de la voix savait ce qu'il prévoyait.

Elle le savait toujours.

« Tes sorts ne vont pas marcher sur moi, Severus. Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de ton monde. Je suis… Un visiteur » ajouta la voix.

Snape n'abaissa pas sa baguette, mais continua à parler prudemment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, « Et que faites-vous dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit ? Que voulez-vous ? »

Hermione continuait à dormir, imperturbable.

« Euh… Je suis l'auteur qui vous a dit qu'elle vous laissait seule et qui a pris ses personnages avec elle. Tu sais… Marcus Delaluci, Odessa Divine… Et quelques autres. »

La bouche de Snape remua en silence pendant quelques instants, le temps que la déclaration s'imprègne.

« Oh, et merde ! » siffla-t-il. « Je pensais en avoir fini avec vous.

-Désolée » émit la voix, navrée. « Je pensais en avoir fini, moi aussi. »

La voix hésita.

« Hermione ne va pas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Fronçant toujours des sourcils, Snape abaissa sa baguette et secoua un peu rudement Hermione. Elle fronça des sourcils et lui envoya un coup de pied.

« Arrête ça, Severus » murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Le sombre sorcier secoua à nouveau la tête.

Le regard de la sorcière s'ouvrit brusquement et elle s'assit, totalement énervée, retirant des bouchons de ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-elle.

Severus observa la pièce.

« Nous avons de la visite » dit-il, fronçant des sourcils.

Hermione scanna immédiatement la pièce du regard.

« Je ne vois personne » dit-elle, regardant étrangement Severus. « Peut-être que tu rêvais.

-Si c'était un rêve, crois-moi, il aurait été classé en tant que 'cauchemar'.Cette auteur est de retour.

-Quelle auteur ? » De quoi tu parles ? » reprit Hermione, fronçant à nouveau des sourcils, sûre qu'il avait rêvé.

« Celle qui a emmené Marcus et les autres au loin, clamant qu'ils allaient dans un autre univers d'histoires. Elle est de retour » dit le sorcier, les yeux plissés.

« Oh, bon sang de bois. Tu te moques de moi ? Elle est de retour ? Merde » jura Hermione, fouillant à présent la pièce du regard.

« Oui, je suis de retour. Je ne pouvais pas rester au loin » déclara la voix. « J'ai plein d'histoires en cours dont les gens veulent connaître la fin, et… Et vous me manquiez, tous les deux. »

Severus et Hermione s'assirent dans un silence mortel, sans répondre.

« Je… Je présume que j'avais juste besoin de me couper de tout ça » tenta la voix.

Severus renifla.

« Oui. Et pourquoi pas de votre tête » lâcha-t-il. « Je n'en reviens pas. Putain, les femmes sont si inconstantes. »

Hermione s'agaça visiblement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'il faut toutes nous blâmer » gronda-t-elle au sorcier. « Les hommes aussi changent d'avis, tu sais.

-Mais pas après avoir annoncé leurs intentions au monde entier » contra-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta, et il était évident qu'elle allait passer en mode furie furieuse.

« Arrêtez, je ne suis pas venue ici pour que vous vous disputiez. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que j'étais de retour et que j'allais poursuivre les histoires commencées » reprit la voix, tentant d'éteindre ce qui s'annonçait être une sacré dispute.

« Comme si on était censés savoir ce que sont ces histoires » rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

« Quelque chose de crétin, j'en suis sûr » dit Severus, méprisant. « Toutes les histoires sont d'atroces contraintes, pas que l'écrivaine Moldue obsédée s'en soucie le moins du monde. Il y a de nombreuses histoires improbables à notre propos.

-Improbables mais tout de même intéressantes. Vous êtes très aimés, tous les deux » lança la voix, tentant d'apaiser son ire.

« Bordel, combien de fois je devrais vous dire à vous tous que je n'ai pas besoin d'être aimé ? » siffla Severus tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard noir. Severus vit son regard et compléta rapidement sa déclaration.

« Je veux parler de la populace » dit-il, tentant de rattraper les choses avec son amante.

Hermione soupira.

« Alors, de quel genre d'histoires nous parlons ? Il y en a tant qu'on a perdu le détail » lança-t-elle à la pièce vide.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Quel genre d'histoires ? » insista Snape.

« Eh bien, il y a Yuleride, où tu veux qu'Hermione quitte Ron pour voyager avec toi autour du monde » commença la voix.

Severus sourit. Il aimait arracher Hermione aux bras de Ron.

« Je fais ça comment ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione semblait également intéressée.

« Eh bien, tu la séduis… Parce que tu es bien meilleur amant que Ron » précisa la voix, sans vouloir trop dévoiler son récit. « Ensuite tu visites un bordel…

« Quoi ? » cria Hermione, outragée.

« Ca se passe bien, promis » reprit la voix. « Vraiment. »

Hermione regardait Severus comme s'il avait volontairement engagé les prostituées.

« Hermione, je ne contrôle pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis il leva un regard désespéré. « Vous parliez de plusieurs histoires… Quoi d'autre ?

-Ah… Il y a un PWP qui est en cours…

-C'est quoi, un PWP ? » demanda Hermione.

A nouveau, la voix hésita.

« Euh… C'est un acronyme. C'est pour Porn Without Plot. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione furent aspirées comme si elle avait goûté un citron atrocement acide, tandis que Snape semblait ravi.

« Sans complications ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très peu. Ca s'appelle 'Pourquoi se contenter de regarder.' Je t'ai laissé à crier 'Hi haa !' »

Severus et Hermione clignèrent tous deux des yeux, puis Snape reprit. « Et comment avez-vous justifié qu'un anglais crierait 'Hi haa' ?

-Eh bien, j'allais attribuer ça à ton amour pour les matinées 'films de Western' quand tu étais enfant » admit timidement la voix.

« Oh, par le fessier flappy de Merlin » jura Hermione. « Et qu'est-ce je fais pendant qu'il prétend être un cul-terreux ?

-Tu profites » ronronna la voix. « Crois-moi, tu adores. »

Hermione secoua la tête, résignée.

« Je suppose qu'on y peut rien. Y a-t-il d'autres histoires ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui, mais vous serez au courant bien assez vite » répondit la voix en contournant la chose.

Elle n'allait pas lui parler de 'Death Be Not Unkind', où elle était la méchante et Snape un incube vengeur.

Snape n'était pas aussi en colère qu'il aurait pu l'être. Les scénarios semblaient intéressants, bien que pas directement appréciables.

« Très bien » reprit-il. « Nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose, de toute façon, puisque nous sommes des personnages de fictions sujets aux caprices du premier idiot pouvant poser un stylo sur du papier ou presser une touche. N'allez pas trop loin, je vous prie. Je voudrais garder les quelques fragments de dignité qu'il me reste » lâcha le sorcier, le visage contracté.

« Merci » répondit la voix, soulagée que cela se passe si bien.

Soudainement, Hermione sursauta, comme piquée par un aiguillon.

« Attendez. Ca veut dire que Raucous va revenir ? » demanda-t-elle, plissant ses yeux ambrés.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il n'est dans aucune des histoires que je dois terminer » précisa l'auteur.

« Gardez donc ce démon aux plumes noires dans l'enfer où il est tombé. Il ne me manque pas le moins du monde » siffla la sorcière.

« Je garderai ça en tête » émit la voix, diplomate, ne sachant pas si le corbeau reviendrait ou pas. Mais mieux valait ne pas faire de promesse.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent.

« Eh bien, vous êtes venue et vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire. J'espère seulement pouvoir me rendormir » gronda-t-il, renvoyant l'auteur. « La prochaine fois, ne dites pas au revoir si vite. C'est trompeur et décevant.

-Je suis désolée » répéta l'auteur.

Snape renifla et retomba sur le lit, roulant dans les couvertures pour faire face au mur. Hermione leva le regard.

« Continuez à faire des trucs intéressants, ok ? » lança-t-elle à l'auteur.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, promis, Hermione » répliqua la voix avec honnêteté.

« Eh bien, votre mieux devra faire l'affaire. Bonne nuit » conclut-elle en se lovant dans les couvertures et se repliant contre le Maître des Potions figé.

L'auteur se retira silencieusement, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire.

Severus resta immobile, sentant le corps chaud d'Hermione contre son dos. Finalement, il parla.

« C'est une bonne chose que je sois un personnage de fiction, sans quoi je les aurais tous réduits en petits tas sanguinolents » gronda-t-il alors qu'Hermione se penchait pour embrasser sa joue pâle. « Ce sale tas de pervers…

-Dors, Severus » émit-elle doucement, « peut-être… Peut-être que ce sera sympa.

Le sorcier renifla. Puis il pensa au 'Hi haa'.

« Peut-être bien » souffla-t-il, se retournant pour attirer Hermione entre ses bras, obtenant une érection immédiate qu'il pressa lascivement contre son ventre.

Merde, s'il était soumis aux désirs et caprices d'un autre auteur, il pourrait tout aussi bien commencer maintenant.

Fin

.

.

************************************  
.

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Oui, j'ai décidé de revenir au HGxSS, pas que je l'aie totalement quitté… Pas avec les petits OS que j'ai sorti récemment, sans parler du cross-over 'Heroes'. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas les quitter. Je les aime trop. Je ne sais pas quand je reprendrai vraiment ce que j'avais laissé, mais c'est prévu. Merci d'avoir lu, tout le monde. ****

.

Note de Snager (oui c'est pas un super pseudo mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors… j'espère juste que je l'ai pris à personnes ^^) : je ne garantis pas le 100% sans fautes mais bon j'ai fait que j'ai pu. Prête pour retenter l'expérience quand tu veux en tout cas super OS en même Ms-Figg j'adooooooore XD ^^

.

Note de Dramionedu21 : Franchement, c'est juste tellement bien pensé, et tellement bien ficelé (comme d'habitude quoi lol) on pourrait presque penser qu'ils ont fini ensemble grâce aux fanfictions lol

.

Aë : Oui 3


End file.
